Why not? Harry Potter
by ForeverAlone1997
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się w trzecim pokoleniu po znanej nam historii J. K. Rowling. Główną bohaterką jest wnuczka Dracona Malfoy'a, Venus. Czy związek Antili i Aarona przetrwa? Kim jest Louis? Co ukrywa Hagrid? Jak rozwinie się znajomość Vee i Noah?. Chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej? Zapraszam do czytania!
1. Chapter 1

-Tato, mamo, spóźnimy się - mała blondynka ciągnęła swoich rodziców za rękawy -Syriusz już tam jest. Nie chcę się spóźniać już pierwszego dnia.

-Kochanie spokojnie, mamy jeszcze 20 minut-powiedziała matka dziewczynki, przytulając do siebie córkę -A teraz trzymaj Hestię. Ja idę pomóc tacie, nie wiem co ty spakowałaś do tego kufra.

-Wszystko co potrzebne mamo- powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem dziewczynka, głaskając swoją śnieżną sowę.

Chwilę później, cała trójka przeszła przez przejście między peronem 9 i 10, aby po chwili trafić na magiczny peron 9 i 3/4.

-Tato- spytała ojca dziewczynka -a wujek Al też będzie?

-Chyba tak- powiedział blondyn, całując córkę w czubek głowy.

-Scorp, chyba ich widzę- powiedziała kobieta wskazując na dość wysokiego bruneta.

-Tak, to oni- powiedział mężczyzna, po czym złapał za poręcz wózka i ruszył w kierunku swojego przyjaciela. Jego żona i córka ruszyły za nim.

-Witaj Al, jak tam Natalie? - spytał bruneta, jednocześnie ściskając mu rękę.

-Wujek Al!- na ręce mężczyzny wskoczyła mu mała blondynka.

-Cześć Vee- powiedział i przytulił dziewczynkę - Co tam u Ciebie? Gdzie zgubiłaś brata?

-Poszedł już do pociągu.

-Tobie też radzę już wsiadać- powiedziała jej mama spoglądając na zegarek -masz jeszcze 10 minut, ale lepiej już wsiądź, musisz jeszcze znaleźć jakiś przedział. I pamiętaj bądź grzeczna, ucz się dobrze i przysyłaj nam sowy. Zanieś jej kufer Scorp, a ty idz za tatą. Będę tęsknić słonko. - powiedziała i uścisneła dziewczynkę, która po chwili poszła za ojcem do pociągu.

Parę minut później pociąg ruszył zostawiając w tyle uśmiechnięte twarze rodziców, dziadków i rodzeństwa. Mała Venus właśnie zaczynała podróż do miejsca tak przez nią wymarzonego. Miejsca, w którym spędzi cudowne siedem lat pełne przygód i nauki.

Venus Malfoy zmierza do Hogwartu.

Hej! Jest to moja pierwsza książka tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Na początku dodam jeden rozdział by zobaczyć czy dalej ją pisać.

Oczywiście zapraszam do komentowania i śledzenia mojego profilu.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cztery lata później~**

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do sali wbiegło kilku pierwszoroczniaków, w tym moja młodsza siostra Vesta. Cała grupka usiadła przy stole Krukonów, a Vesta usiadła koło mnie przy stole naszego domu. Po zjedzeniu śniadania poszłam na lekcje. Obecnie jestem na piątym roku nauki w Szkole Magi i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Schodziłam właśnie do lochów, gdy usłyszałam jak ktoś mnie woła. Po chwili ujrzałam zdyszaną Antilie.

-Vee, dobrze, że cię widzę, masz- dziewczyna podała mi zwitek pergaminu -McGonagall chce Cię widzieć- powiedziała i ruszyła pędem do sali eliksirów.

Ruszyłam spokojnym krokiem w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Mimo zimowej pogody czułam promienie słońca wpadające przez okna zamku. Kiedy wypowiedziałam hasło zapisane na pergaminie, kamienny gobelin uskoczył ukazując schody prowadzące do gabinetu. Zapukałam. Usłyszałam ciche "proszę", po czym weszłam zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pani profesor z pogodną miną wskazała mi krzesło na przeciwko niej.

-Wezwałam Cię tutaj Venus, ponieważ twoi rodzice powiadomili mnie, że podczas przerwy świątecznej razem z twoją siostrą będziecie musiały zostać w zamku. Wasi rodzice wyjechali w sprawach służbowych do Francji. Mam nadzieje, że razem z Vestą będziecie czuły się dobrze w murach naszej szkoły, zważając na ostatnie wydarzenia- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Dwa tygodnie temu mój brat Syriusz, który pracuje jako auror, został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka, na szczęście nie było pełni. Lekarze ze Św. Munga powiedzieli, że może mieć wilcze cechy ale nie zmieni się podczas pełni. Najgorsze jest to, że został nieźle poraniony. Jednak ma się już lepiej.

-To wszystko, możesz odejść- powiedziała podając mi rękę na pożegnanie.

Gdy wyszłam od dyrektorki spojrzałam na zegarek, który wskazywał, że mam jeszcze jakieś pół godziny eliksirów. Zeszłam do lochów i ruszyłam w kierunku sali pana Flume. Lubiłam go, chociaż niektórzy uważali, że jest nieostrożny. Czasem siedząc w pokoju wspólnym słyszę pojedyncze wybuchy, dochodzące z jego gabinetu.

Po skończonej lekcji razem z Avy i Antilią udałyśmy się na siódme piętro do sali zaklęć. Stary Flitwick trzymał się dobrze jak na swój wiek. Chociaż, czasami trzeba było powtarzać by dosłyszał kto co mówi. Po skończonej lekcji udałyśmy się na obiad.

-Hej, Vesta- gestem ręki przywołałam siostrę -Na święta zostajemy w szkole.

-Dlaczego?- spytała z oburzeniem blondynka -Mama mówiła, że na pewno święta będą w domu.

-Razem z tatą wyjechała do Francji w sprawach służbowych- powiedziałam nakładając kotlet z jagnięciny -Wiecie, że w przyszłym tygodniu jest mecz Quiddich'a?

-Tak, cały czas o tym gadasz- westchnęła Avy, grzebiąc widelcem w swojej surówce.

-Dobra, zbieramy się bo spóźnimy się na transmutacje- powiedziałam chwilę później wstając od stołu, zabierając w chusteczkę dwie babeczki - Ty też leć na lekcje młoda, chyba nie chcesz spóźnić?

-Okej, już idę- powiedziała Vesta wstając ociągale od stołu. Za mną ruszyły dziewczyny.

Po chwili znalazłysmy się na trzecim pietrze gdzie przed salą stali Puchoni. Profesor McGonagall wpuściła nas do klasy. Usiadłam przed Avy i Antilią. Uczyliśmy się transmutować zwierzęta w pudełka różnej wielkości. Kiedy już zmieniłam swoją papugę w malutką szarą skrzyneczkę, patrzyłam jak Avy męczy się z zaminieniem myszy w pudełeczko.

Dziewczyna nie miała talentu do transmutacji, natomiast nadrabiała na zaklęciach i zielarstwie. Antilia natomiast siedziała rysując bodajże nieśmiałka w gęstwinie liści. Trzeba przyznać dziewczyna miała talent do rysowania, niestety nie uważała na lekcjach i często siedziała w bibliotece nadrabiając materiały.

Wyjrzałam przez okno. Na dworze wiał zimny wiatr co nie sprzyjało lataniu na miotle. Jednak musiałam iść na trening bo kapitan by mnie ukatrupił. Na szczęście po około szesnastu minutach złapałam znicz, co nie było łatwe w tak ponurą pogodę. Zmęczona po treningu weszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Na kanapie koło kominka siedziała moja siostra odrabiając lekcje. Podeszłam do niej, odpadając na zieloną sofę.

-I jak trening?- spytała Vesta nie odrywając wzroku od pracy.

-Okej- odpowiedziałam patrząc w ciepłe płomienie -A co to za praca?

-Na eliksiry, Flume kazał mi napisać o eliksirze Słodkiego Snu- powiedziała odkładając pióro i zaglądając do podręcznika -Brakuje mi półtorej stopy do końca a nie wiem co dalej pisać.

-Daj przeczytam i zobaczę co jeszcze trzeba dopisać- wstałam i usiadłam obok siostry biorąc do ręki pergamin -Napisz jeszcze po czym można go rozpoznać i jakie istnieje na nie antidotum i będzie okej- powiedziałam i podałam jej prace.

-Dzieki Vee.

-Jak będziesz potrzebować jeszcze jakiejś pomocy to jestem w dormitorium.

Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę sypialni.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy weszłam przeżyłam szok. Wszędzie leżały ciuchy, a pośrodku nich siedziała Avy.

-Co tu się stało?- spytałam dziewczynę, gdy w końcu przedostałam się do swojego łóżka.

-Mam randkę- oznajmiła, po czym dodała -Masz jakieś fajne ciuchy?

-Zaraz zobaczę- odpowiedziałam przyjaciółce i ruszyłam w stronę kufra -Masz- podałam jej czarne spodnie i szary sweter.

-Ojeju, dzięki- rzekła i wstała, aby mnie przytulić, jednak stos ubrań na podłodze jej to uniemożliwił i dziewczyna przewróciła się na ziemię. Z moich ust wydobyło się ciche "Auć",  
po czym pomogłam jej wstać.

-A z kim się umówiłaś?- spytałam jednocześnie sprzątając bałagan zrobiony przez dziewczynę.

-Z Aaronem Hill'em- powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Gryfon? Co ci do głowy przyszło? Okej może jest przystojny, ale to Gryfon!

-Oj, nie bądź taka uprzedzona-odpowiedziała ze spokojem -To, że jesteśmy w Domu Węża nie znaczy, że mamy przestać odzywać się do Gryfonów.

-Chyba masz racje- powiedziałam z zamyśleniem, coraz bardziej zauważałam u siebie niechęć do Domu Lwa -Tylko wróć przed ciszą nocną, bo jak ktoś Cię złapie to będzie po ptakach- dodałam przytulając dziewczynę.

Chwilę później do dormitorium wparowała zdyszana Antilia. Razem wyprawiłyśmy Avy na spotkanie z Aaron'em. W sypialni zostałyśmy we dwie. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mi, że była u Hagrida.

-Pokazał mi sklątki tyranobulwowe- powiedziała z ekscytacją -Są jeszcze małe, ale potrafią spalić włosy-uśmiechnęła się pokazując mi podpalone końcówki włosów.

-Czy one aby nie są niebezpieczne?- spytałam z niepokojem, dziewczyna zdecydowanie nie pasowała do Slytherin'u. I swoim usposobieniem mogła być Puchonką. Jednak, gdy pozna się ją lepiej zauważa się jej zadziorny charakter.

-Może trochę, ale przecież uważałam.

-Mam nadzieję- odpowiedziałam ze śmiechem -Wiesz co, jestem głodna.

-To chodź do kuchni- wstała i podała mi rękę, którą złapałam.

Przeszłyśmy przez Pokój Wspólny i cicho wyszłyśmy na korytarz. O tej porze było tu ciemno, dlatego chwyciłam swoją różdżkę i wypowiedziałam cicho "Lumos", aby oświetlić nam drogę. Kiedy byłyśmy przy obrazie z miską owoców, Antilia połaskotała gruszkę, która otworzyła przejście do kuchni. Koło nas od razu pojawiło się około dziesięciu skrzatów.

-Hej, chciałybyśmy coś przekąsić- powiedziała moja przyjaciółka do jednego ze stworzeń.  
Grupka rozbiegła się szykując dla nas jedzenie. Po chwili obładowane pysznościami ostrożnie wróciłyśmy do sypialni.

-Ale się najadłam- powiedziałam upadając na łóżko. W odpowiedzi usłyszałam ciche "yhym". Zmęczona przebrałam się w piżamę i położyłam do łóżka.

W nocy obudziło mnie skrzypienie podłogi. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który pokazywał w pół do pierwszej. Rozglądając się po pokoju zauważyłam skradającą się Avy.

-No hej, jak było?- powiedziałam zaspana, na co dziewczyna podskoczyła.

-Nie strasz mnie- szepnęła, łapiąc się za serce- O mało co nie złapał nas Hughes.

Ben Hughes to posiwiały staruszek, pełniący w Hogwarcie funkcje woźnego.

-Jak uciekaliśmy z wieży Astronomicznej schowaliśmy się w jakiejś sali na siódmym pietrze. Staruszek nie miał szans nas znaleźć- powiedziała upadając na łóżko obok mnie.

-Żeby te randki z Aaron'em więcej nie odbywały się w nocy, bo znowu Puchar Domów przejdzie nam koło nosa.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała pomrukiem, który miał oznaczać przytaknięcie. Zaśmiałam się cicho i położyłam się dalej spać.

***  
Rano obudziłam się chwilę przed siódmą. Udałam się do wspólnej toalety wszystkich dziewczyn z domu. Było tam ich dość sporo, jednak dzięki pomocy starszego rocznika troszkę ją powiększyłyśmy, aby wszystkie mogły się zmieścić. Znalazło się tu około pięć umywalek, duże lustro oraz toalety i prysznice w idealnej ilości, aby nikt się nie spóźnił.

Po porannych czynnościach udałam się do dormitorium, w którym dziewczyny zbierały się do wyjścia. Jako, że wyszykowałam się najwcześniej i zostało mi jeszcze czasu, postanowiłam iść do sowiarni, aby wysłać list do brata z zapytaniem o jego samopoczucie i prośbą o trochę galeonów na wyjście do Hogsmeade.

Przywitałam się z Hestią i nasypałam jej jedzenie dla sów, żeby najadła się przed podróżą.

Gdy schodziłam przypomniałam sobie nocną rozmowę z Avy, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, o którą z sal jej chodziło. Schodząc po schodach wieży wpadłam na dość wysokiego chłopaka o ciemnobrązowych włosach. Staliśmy chwilę patrząc na siebie, po czym rzucił krótkie "sorki" i ruszył dalej do sowiarni. Zaskoczona sytuacją, która miała przed chwilą miejsce ruszyłam w stronę zejścia.

Idąc korytarzem siódmego piętra nie natrafiłam na wspomniane przez dziewczynę pomieszczenie. Spoglądając na zegarek zauważyłam, że mam jeszcze około dwudziestu minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Szybko zbiegajac po schodach, wpadłam do Wielkiej Sali i skierowałam się do stołu Slytherin'u. Posmarowałam dwie kromki chleba masłem, na które położyłam dwa plasterki szynki. W biegu zdążyłam zabrać gruszkę i ruszyłam na lekcje. Dwie godziny Zielarstwa, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią oraz ukochana przez wszystkich Historia Magii.

Dziś na szczęście nie miałam treningu, więc wolny czas postanowiłam wykorzystać na napisanie eseju z transmutacji. Moje myśli jednak krążyły wokół porannej sytuacji.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział pojawi się jeśli podzielicie się opinią na temat tego rozdziału.  
Pozdrawiam

~ForeverAlone1997


End file.
